And Finding A Family
by Izzy Montague
Summary: The much awaited Sequel to Searching For Love. Tony and Steve ad back, and this time, they aren't alone.Can they handle marriage, or at least, can Tony handle it? And when an unexpected surprise shows up, will the marriage survive?
1. Chapter 1

Tony hummed while packing the rest of his things to go home. He stopped for a moment to breathe, and heard a quiet sob from the other room. Steve had gone in there to take an important call.

"Cap? Babe, you okay?" Tony peeked around the corner. Steve sat on the couch, crying. "Baby! What's wrong?" tony knelt in front of him. Steve looked up and dried his eyes.

"Peggy...she...she..." Steve broke into sobs again. Tony got the message. Peggy had died. The only connection to Steve's past was gone.

"Baby..." He took the larger man into his arms, letting Steve cry onto his shoulder. "I got you. It'll be okay." Tony whispered. The Solider sat up, and dried his eyes.

"I'm alright." He smiled sadly. "She's better off now anyway."

"Hey, at least you got that dance you promised her." Tony pointed out. Steve nodded. "Come on, we gotta get home." Steve stood up. They finished packing and left for the airport.

"Tony..." Steve began.

"Yeah?"

"Why do I feel so alone, now? I know I have you and the Avengers...but I...I just feel so alone." He murmured.

"It's because she's gone. Steve, Peggy was your last connection to the past. Without her, you're the last one of your battalion left." Tony explained. "Right after I...I got back from Afganhistan, I felt just as alone. But you're right. You have me, Thor, Pepper, Hawk, Natasha, Bruce, even Fury and Hill. And let's not forget the fanboy, Coulson." Steve laughed.

"That's very true. Coulson is a good friend, but just a little obsessed." Tony laughed, and they pulled into the airport where Tony's private jet was waiting.

"See? I'll even fly you to London for the funeral."

"Thanks Tony...you'll come to right? I...don't think I could handle it alone."

"Sure. Now let's go home."

Hawk hadn't left his perch he built since Loki and Thor showed up. Loki had yet to leave his room. The two had such a disdain for each other, they wouldn't even associate with the other Avengers.

"Clint, this getting childish!" Natasha called. He looked over the edge.

"I'm not coming down until Loki leaves. For good." He spat. Natasha groaned.

Thor dragged Loki out of the room. The god fought, and tried to pull Thor's arm off f him.

"Release me! That man has a desire to murder me, and I have no intention of dying!" Loki shouted. Thor rolled his eyes, and picked up Loki. "Damn you Odinson!" Clint notched an arrow.

"I'll kill him!"

"No you won't! Loki and Thor love each other, and if you don't like that, tough shit. Get down here, and make nice unless you wanted to be castrated!" Natasha threatened. Loki, Thor and Clint paled.

"I would much rather hide from Lady Romanov." Loki whispered. Thor nodded. Clint came down. The two stared each other in the eye. Hawkeye was the first to fire. Loki ducked behind the couch, arrow flying past him.

"You son of a bitch!" Clint knocked another arrow, when a blast of magic hit him. Thor and Natasha sighed, and stood out of the way so the two could battle it out.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Tony screamed. The waring parties froze.

"Oh my god!" Steve cried. the living room was destroyed.

"They hate each other." Natasha said sarcastically. "Did you know that?"

"You two are cleaning this mess up, and I mean now." The inventor growled. Clint put his bow down, and Loki his knives. They hung their heads as they stood up. Thor shook his head.

"Okay. I'm going to bed." Steve said. He took the bags and carried them into his and Tony's bed room.

"What is wrong with Friend Steven?" Thor asked.

"The girl he used to love in the forties passed away." Tony explained. "He's taking it pretty rough, she was the last person in the Forties he talked to."

"That sucks." Clint scratched his head. "Then seeing this mess probably didn't help."

"Maybe not. I don't know. Just give him some time alone, okay?" Tony left the group,many headed to his lab. Angela, Bruce's Italian transgender girlfriend/fiancé/wife, was helping him mix some sort of chemical. "Wake up everyone." Tony called to his machines. "Daddy's home." the robots perked up. Bruce chuckled, and shook his head.

"Hi Tony." Angela called.

"Hey Pasta." Anglea glared. Tony had started calling her Pasta when he found out she was Italian.

"how was Hawaii?" Bruce asked.

"Awesome." Tony winked.

"Hello?" Steve picked up his phone.

"Steve! You don't sound a day older than the last time we spoke!" The voice was smiling.

"Ben! Ben Parker! I remember you!" Steve grinned.

"Yeah, you were my baby sitter before the war. Nice to talk to you again."

"You too! How are you?"

"I'm doing well. May's doing well, but we have a problem."

"What's going on?"

"Why don't you come on over to my house, and I'll explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ben, I don't know." Steve scratched the back of his neck in deliberation. "I just got married, and I highly doubt Tony will swing it." He explained. Ben Parker sighed.

"It's for just a little while. I need to get some more money to take care of him. You two have the best someone can give Peter, and I trust you." He was practically begging. The little boy was coloring contentedly near by, under the watchful eye of his aunt May. He had beautiful curly brown hair, and big brown eyes. Peter was sharp, especially for a two year old, and had had already stolen Steve's heart.

"Well.." He thought for a second. "Let me take him tonight. If Tony's against this whole thing, even after meeting him, then I can't help you, I'm sorry." Steve sighed. Ben nodded.

"I have an overnight bag packed for him." Ben handed the bag, the stroller, and Peter's favorite toy, which just so happened to be a stuffed Iron Man, to Steve. "Peter's a great kid. I know he won't cause any trouble. Peter, come here." the little boy waddled slightly over to his uncle. Ben explained everything to him, and the child nodded. Steve knelt in front of him.

"Hi Peter." Steve smiled. Peter hid behind Ben's knee.

"Hi."

"I know someone you really want to meet." The hero promised. Peter looked at him with wider eyes. "I see you like Iron man." He nodded again. "Guess what? You get to meet him tonight." Peter's jaw opened slightly. Steve chuckled. " You're going to come stay the night with us."

Tony and Bruce laughed. Angela had gone home for the night, so it was just the guys down stairs.

"So, you're telling me, Steve thought the hula girls were flirting when they took you up onto the dance floor?" Bruce asked. Tony nodded, snickering.

"Sir, Captain Rogers has returned, and he wishes to speak to you in private." JARVIS said. Tony furrowed his eyebrows, and got up. He walked over to the elevator, by the door, where Steve was standing. He had his "I-did-something-bad" eyes on.

"What happened?" He asked. Tony crossed his arms, bracing himself for what ever goody-goody thing Steve did, that he was convinced was so horrible.

"Well, someone I knew before the war called me. He...he wanted me to take his nephew for a little while, so he could get a better job to take care f him...and I...um..."

"Steve, please tell me you did not bring a kid to the tower!?" Tony begged. Steve bit his lip. "Steve! Do you realize how unsafe this place is for him?!"

"I know! I'm sorry! It's just for tonight to see how he fits, and tomorrow if you're still against this, then Ben is going to put him in foster care..." Steve became sad. Tony groaned.

"You know I'm going to let you keep him-"

"He isn't a dog, Tony."

"Because you already love him, I can see it in your eyes, I hate making you upset."

"Please meet him Tony."

"You shouldn't have agreed if this is just temporary, because when Ben comes back for him, it'll kill you, Steve. You're my husband, I know you." Tony said. He stomped upstairs, and saw the boy. Natasha was entertaining him with some Russian lullaby. Loki, thank God, was keeping his distance. Peter was holding a stuffed Iron Man toy.

'_Damn it, Steve. You knew I was his favorite.'_ Tony thought. Steve was grinning happily. The inventor had to admit, the kid was pretty adorable. His curly brown hair reminded Tony of his own when he was that age. Tony knelt next to boy. He looked up in awe.

"Iwon Man!" Peter shirked, hugging Tony's leg. The genius smiled.

"Hi there! You must be Peter. My...special friend, Steve told me you were a big fan of mine." Tony pried Peter off his leg, and sat him on his knee. The boy nodded excitedly. He held out his toy. "Very cool, pal." Tony sighed, and glared at Steve who was smiling in triumphant happiness. "Do you like my house, because you're going be staying with us for a while."

"Big!" Peter gestured to the room. Tony laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty big. Hey, can you play with miss Natasha, I need to talk to Steve." Tony set him down, and walked over to his solider.

"Let me guess, I need to go shopping?" Steve asked, smirking.

"I hate you, Steve."

"I love you too, Tony." He kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, just get him a bed, a couple of baby gates to keep him off the balcony, and whatever he needs from his Uncle's house. You can take Pepper with you to help."

"What made you actually consider it?" Steve asked, as Tony was heading back over to Peter.

"My Dad, actually. I feel like this is perfect chance to,show him I'm more than a drunken old is my chance to prove I can actually be a good father." Tony explained. Peter giggled as Natasha tickled him. Tony pretended to shove her off of him, playing the hero. Peter squealed with delight. Steve smiled softly.

"I always thought you'd make a fantastic father, Anthony." He muttered, pulling out his phone to call Pepper.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony, I am NOT buying him whatever he wants, i won't spoil the kid." Steve said into his phone. Tony groaned on the other end.

"Please? All he wants is a matching Captain America doll. I'm positive you'll buy that." He pleaded.

"It's in the cart, and unlike you, he's going to learn the value of a dollar." Steve eyed a stroller. Paparazzi were surrounding the store, taking as many pictures as they could. Pepper was doing her best to help Steve, while Happy was working crowd control. "Pepper, What else does he need?"

"Pajamas. And if we don't buy them, Tony certainly will." She laughed.

"Damn straight, Pep." Tony shouted. Steve winced.

"Not so loud! I am still here." The solider grabbed some cheesy Avengers themed Pajamas. That would pacify the billionaire on their foster son's lack of Avengers gear. "I'm getting ready to leave. We'll be back soon." Steve hung up, before Tony could complain about how much more their toddler needed. he hadn't even been there a week, and Tony was already spoiling him. The only thing that concerned Steve was the fact that at some point, Ben and May would want Peter back. That would crush Both of the husbands and the other Avengers. All of them were already head over heels for the boy.

Tony, in all of twenty minutes after Peter arriving, had built an Arc reactor night light for him. The boy was fascinated with the real thing, so he figured it would help him sleep. Peter was already calling Steve "Pops" and Tony "Daddy." Tony didn't seemed bothered, but it frightened the super solider. He didn't want Peter becoming so attached. When he went back to his aunt and uncle, he wouldn't want to leave.

"Steve, where are you going?" Pepper asked. He hadn't realized he had scanned everything and payed for it. In fact, he had been so lost in his thoughts, he almost walked back to the tower.

"Sorry. I was just...thinking." He chuckled. Happy helped him load the bags into the limo, and got in the drivers seat.

"Steve, I know you don't want to lose Peter." Pepper but her lip. "Why don't you pursue adopting him? It won't be very long before he isn't the only kid in the tower so.."

"The problem is, I couldn't do that to Ben and May...wait, what?" Pepper grinned. "Pepper, are you getting what I think you are?" He smiled.

"I might be." She blushed, reveling the truth.

"Congratulations, Pepper!" Steve hugged her. She laughed.

"Thank you, I don't even if I'm pregnant for sure yet or not." The CEO admitted.

"Still. I hope you are." The solider helped her into the limo.

"Cap?" Someone called. he turned around.

"Oh. Hi Bucky." Steve didn't look him int the eye. Pepper watched through the window,

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Bucky asked, scratching his neck. Steve sighed.

"Sure." they walked off to the side.

"Happy, keep an eye on them." Pepper said, looking carefully at them. She couldn't hear them, but it was obvious Bucky was getting angry. Steve was trying to calm him down, which wasn't working. The Winter solider pulled out a gun. Steve's eyes widened. He backed slowly towards the limo, until Bucky pointed it towards Pepper. She gasped. "Call Tony!" Happy did as he was told, just as Bucky fired the gun at Steve. Pepper screamed.

"Happy, what the hell was that?" Tony asked, hearing the scream.

"Holy shit! Who the hell is this guy?!" Happy yelled.

"Happy! What happened? What's going on?!" Peter looked up at Tony. Three more loud pops rang into the phone. "Was that a gun?!"

"I'll call you back, Tony. I have to call 911!" Happy hung up.

"Everything alright?" Bruce asked. Angela was wiping grease off her hands.

"I don't know! JARVIS call Pepper!" The ceiling above them rang.

"H-Hello?" Pepper was obviously crying.

"Pep, what happened? Happy just called me and-"

"Steve's been shot!" She chocked. Tony froze. He had forgotten Peter was in the room. The boy started to cry. Angela grabbed him, and took him out of the room, Bruce following closely.

"Did you see who did it?" He asked stiffly. His husband had been shot.

"Some guy named Bucky came up-up to him a-and asked to talk to him." A door n the other end opened and shut.

"is he awake, or...or is.."

"He's awake. Happy called an ambulance, so he'll be okay." She said.

"Put me on speaker! I need to talk to him!" Tony was on the verge of tears. How many times had been shot? More importantly, was he going to lose Steve?

"T-Tony..." a weak voice asked. The tears spilled onto his face.

"Steve, baby, don't worry, you're going to be okay." Was all he could manage.

"Sorry." The solider breathed.

"Why are you sorry, baby?" talking was good. Talking meant he would stay awake for the medics.

"I...I thought he was going to apologize." The pain was getting to him. Tony bit his lip.

"It's okay. One mistake is nothing. You just have to be okay. Peter and I need you to be okay."

"I know..." He groaned. "I know." Sirens were quoted in the phone, but still able to be heard.

"Pepper, tell me where they're taking him!" Tony begged.

"I will." She responded. The paramedics were clamoring in the background. "Which hospital are you taking him too?" She asked them.

"North West Central." One replied. Tony had a half hour drive. He could make it in ten.

"Steve, baby, Petey and I will meet you up there." JARVIS hung up.

"Sir, shall I ready the suit?"

"Too dangerous with Peter. Get the Ferrari."

"Isn't the Ferrari just as dangerous?"

"Damn it, JARVIS. Just put his car seat in it, we don't have time to go minivan shopping!" Tony jogged to Peter's room, and grabbed his diaper bag. Angela had effectively calmed him down.

"Daddy!" Peter reached for Tony, who scooped him up quickly.

"Hey buddy, we're going go check on Pops, okay?"

"Otay!" He hugged Tony. The genius signed, and hugged him back.

"Let's roll."


	4. Chapter 4

(In honor of RDJ's birthday! Happy Birthday Tony!))

Tony laid his head against the back of the chair. Steve was in surgery. Four shots to the chest had nearly robbed Tony of the one person in his life he would kill himself over. "This is one shit way to spend my birthday." He muttered. Everyone but Coulson and Peter had gone home. Peter was curled into Tony's side, fast asleep.

"It's your birthday?" Phil asked.

"Yep. 48 years old."

"Well, I'd say happy birthday, but..." He motioned to the operating room.

"Yeah, thanks." Tony shrugged. Peter roused from his side, despite it being three in the morning. "Hey buddy."

"Pops otay?" Peter smiled at Tony. Phil was the only one who saw Ben Parker.

"Pops is going to be okay, buddy. I promise. He's big and strong, so he'll be out of here in no time at all." Tony hugged the boy. Peter saw his uncle and jumped out of Tony's arms.

"Umcle Ben!" Ben laughed picking up Peter.

"Hey little man. Daddy and I need to talk alone, okay?"

"Otay." Peter must have seen his aunt, because he sprinted down the hall. Coulson followed him closely. Tony sighed.

"So, let me guess, you want him back." The thought of Peter leaving killed him. He loved the little boy almost more than he loved Steve.

"That had been my intentions, yes." Ben gave him a sympathetic look. "But, May talked me out of it. Don't get me wrong, Tony, I love my nephew more than anything." He took a deep breathe. "But May and I are just getting too old to keep up with such a ball of energy. So, we came to talk to you about signing over our rights with him to you." Tony was shocked. They wanted him and Steve to take their only nephew?

"I...I would love to, and I know Steve would..."

"But?"

"What about you two? He's your nephew. Don't you want any kind of visiting rights or anything?" Tony gave him a questioning look.

"I thought we could work something like that out." Ben sat down Next to Tony.

"Well, Steve is a super hero, and we'd be gone sometimes working for SHEILD. How does every other weekend and when we're on missions work for you?"

"One weekend a month."

"Why?" Tony asked. He ran a hand Over his face, contemplating how a cup of coffee would taste right then.

"If you're gone as much as you say, it'd be unfair to leave you two without him so much." Ben explained. Tony nodded.

"If you want, I'll call my lawyer have him draw up the papers."

"Actually, all you and Steve have to do is sign in the designated places." Ben pulled out the sheet. Tony swallowed. He loved Peter, but with everything in the lab, and the threat of any sort of evil hanging over his head, Tony didn't know if The little boy belonged with them.

"I'll go see if Steve's awake. Then we'll decide from there." The genius hurried out of the room. Ben gave him a confused look, seeing as how he had just agreed.

Tony peeked into the recovery room. His solider was just beginning to wake up. Steve smiled sleepily when he saw Tony.

"Happy Birthday." He muttered. Tony took his hand.

"Sorta." The inventor kissed his husband's hand. "We need to talk."

"That's never a good sign."

"This time it is. Ben wants to sign Peter's care over to us."

"And your asking me because?..." it was obvious Steve would say yes.

"One, it's a life changing decision, and two we work for SHEILD. You're a superhero! What if one of the bad guys we face finds out who we are, and that we have a family? They could hurt him! They could- They could-"

"Tony! That being said, I think it'll be worth the risk."

"So, sign the papers?"

"Sign the papers."


End file.
